


A night at the opera

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam decides to treat his slaves to a night at the opera</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night at the opera

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for Alex. I hope you all enjoy. If you want a request, just put it in my master and slave collection also I love feedback about my stories, it helps me to improve or really think about what I'm writing x

Liam stared at his large computer screen, looking at the different options that was there one late night in his office. He had decided to treat his beloved slaves with something they had never done, take them to a show. The slaves didn't leave the large mansion a lot, Liam had took them out a few times, to parks, over master's homes, his workplace and one time to Liam's parent's home. But he decided since the four of them had been good lately, he would take them to a show. He searched on many websites to see if anything catches his eye and then he saw tickets to the opera. Liam thought maybe it would be nice for the slaves to enjoy a little culture and definitely something different. So he decided to book 5 tickets for The Barber of Seville during the week. After he booked the tickets and arranged a car to take himself and the Slaves to the theatre, he went straight to bed, deciding on telling the slaves in the morning.

The next morning, himself and his slaves Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry where in the dining room enjoying breakfast when Liam decided to tell them about the opera. "I have a little treat for us this week." He said, making the four slaves look up. "What is it master?" Louis asked. "Well I have gotten us tickets to the opera on Wednesday." All the slaves looked shocked at the surprise but they where happy as they started to thank their master. "What are we seeing master?" Sophia asked. "The Barber of Seville, it's a classic. Thomas will be coming round tomorrow to get you all a nice outfit to wear." The slaves thanked their master again and continued with their dinner, all looking forward to Wednesday night.

"So what I'm thinking is a classic black suit for the four of you." Thomas, Liam's trusted tailor said to Liam. Liam and the boys where in one of the spare rooms as Thomas was measuring Niall up. He had already seen Sophia and decided she should wear a simple long dress. "Ok Thomas, when do you think they would be ready? The show will be on Wednesday." Liam asked. "Of course Liam i'll get them done for you tomorrow." Thomas said as he had finished measuring up the boys. "Pleasure doing business with you Liam, as always." Liam smiled at the tailor as he packed his stuff and left the room. 

"Right boys we've got our outfits sorted, that's the important thing." Liam said to the three of them. "Why do we have to wear them penguin suits master?" Niall asked. "Because Niall, it's the opera everyone gets dressed up. And they're not penguin suits, it's just a nice suit with a tie." Liam said. "I think if you turned just in a tracksuit, they would kick you out." Liam looked at his watch. "Niall your tutor will be here now, don't keep him waiting, Harry can you feed Belle? And Louis do you want to see Caroline?" The three boys obeyed their master as they left the room. 

When Wednesday came around, Liam had worked most of the day, making sure he wasn't distracted for tonight. The suits and dress came and Liam really liked them. He knew he may have spent a bit too much on his slaves's clothes but he didn't care, he was rich enough to spent that kind of money and he loved spiking them. 

Liam was now in his room, making sure his suit was nicely done. It was just a simple black suit with a tie, but he knew it was perfect for the opera. He made sure he had everything before leaving his room to meet with the slaves downstairs. He saw Louis, Niall and Harry waiting by the door, the boys looked very handsome in their black suits that was nearly the same as their master's (but Harry was wearing a bow tie instead of a tie) Liam smiled at them as he went down the stairs. "Evening gentlemen." Liam said, making the boys look up. "You're all looking quite smart tonight, and no Niall, you do not look like penguins." Liam joked, making his Irish slave roll his eyes. "Where's Sophia?" Liam asked when he suddenly heard something upstairs. "I'm here!"

It was Sophia who was coming down the stairs, she was wearing a long flowing purple dress which looked beautiful on her. She smiled at the boys when she got downstairs, feeling a little excited. "Sophia, you look beautiful." Liam said softly, making the girl smile again. "Why thank you master, you're all looking very nice as well." Sophia replied, making the boys laugh. "Before we go, I all want you to take your collars off." Liam said, shocking his slaves. 

The slave's collars where always worn, no questions asked. "Where we are going is a 'No slave' zone and I don't want any of you kicked out. Just leave them here, but this will be for one night." The slaves obeyed as they took off their navy blue collars with Liam's initials written on them in diamond. The four of them placed their collars on the table, feeling a little strange without them on. "Come on you lot, the car will be here soon." Liam said as himself and the slaves got inside the car, ready for their night.

Liam looked out of the window at the bright lights of the city, knowing they would be their soon. All his slaves were sitting quietly, excited for seeing a show. "Now, I need to tell you all a few things about tonight." Liam said as the four slaves just nodded. "Tonight, I want you all to stay by me, I don't want any if mmmxyou getting lost. If you do get lost, go to the entrance and stay there, and I'll know you be there. Also since this theatre is a no slave zone, you can call me Liam for the night so we don't raise suspicion. And also have a good time, the four of you deserve to enjoy a show." "Thank you for taking us master, we all appreciate it." Sophia said, making Liam smile, he definitely did have the best slaves in the world.

When they got to the opera, the five of them got out and went straight inside. The theatre was an old fashioned building that was beautifully decorated. The four slaves looked around the beautiful building, never seeing something like this before. "Come on guys." Liam said to the group. "We'll get our tickets and then we'll go upstairs for a drink." The four slaves nodded as they went to the ticket office to get the tickets that Liam had ordered. They them went upstairs to the bar as Liam had ordered four glasses of champagne and an orange juice for Harry (the boy wasn't legal to drink yet.) 

As they five drank their drinks, Louis wanted to look around the beautiful building. "Liam?" Louis asked quietly, feeling a little strange calling his master by that name. "Can I have a look around?" Liam thought for a second, he did trust Liam to stay near him, but he was worried in case he lost him. "Ok Louis, but stay on this floor." Liam replied as Louis looked over to sophia. "Miss Smith, may i have the honour of you accompanying me?" Louis asked in overly posh voice. "Of course Mr  
Tomlinson." She replied as she hooked her arm round Louis's as the two went off. 

Louis and Sophia looked up to the beautifully decorated building, they stood by the stairs, looking at the other people who were there. "It's such a nice place hear." Louis said. "I can't wait to see the show." "Yeah, it supposed to be nearly good." Sophia replied as the two looked at a woman who was staring at them. This woman looked like she was in her 50's but it was obvious that she trying to look young for her age. She wore this horrible red dress that was definitely too young for her, she had too many pearls around her neck, her hair was badly done and it looked like she had badly done Botox on her face. 

Louis and Sophia just stared at the snooty woman, neither of them has had good experiences with women in the past. (With Louis it was being abandoned by his mother and then being abused by the women of the orphanage. With Sophia it was being in a house of 17 other girls who hated each other) so the two weren't really the biggest fan of women. "I don't understand how people can go walk out in public like that." Sophia said, making Louis smile. "Well they have an illusion in their mind that they still look young, even though they're just a load of old hags." Louis replied as the two looked at the old lady. She was staring at them, as if inspecting them.

"It's so nice to see such young people interested in the opera these days." The older woman said to Louis and Sophia. "Why thank you miss, it's very surprising that someone like you has something positive to say about my generation." Louis said, a little sassiness in his words. The woman just stared at them for a second. "Well when people of your age are on the Jeremy Kyle show getting pregnant, it's no wonder us old people don't like you." Sophia was about to say something when Louis interrupted her, it was obvious he was pissed now. "Listen, I would love to talk about your cheating husband and your bad nose job, but we have to go back to our group, have a good night." Louis took Sophia away, not daring to look back a the obviously pissed off woman. 

Louis and Sophia went back to Liam,  
Niall and Harry, Sophia was still shocked at what Louis said to that woman. "Louis, I swear to God, one day that mouth of yours will get you murdered." She said, making Louis laugh. "Soph, I've been like that all my life, if someone wanted to kill me, they would've done that years ago." He replied, making Sophia roll her eyes. "Hey you two." Liam said when they came back. "Have fun?" "Yeah now I understand why people out old people in car homes." Louis said as the others looked at him confused. The bell suddenly went off, indicating that the show was about to start. "Come on, we better get our seats." Liam said as the group went inside the theatre.

Liam had booked a private booth for him and the slaves. He wanted them all to have privacy and to enjoy the show. "Just take a seat, the show will be starting in ten minutes." Liam said as the slaves got into their seats. Liam made sure he was sitting next to Harry because he noticed the boy was getting nervous, he was never good around big crowds and noise. "Are you ok Harry?" Liam whispered. "Yeah daddy, just a little scared, there was a lot of people out there." Harry replied quietly. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm here, just enjoy the show." Liam replied as he looked other to the other slaves.

"So what's this show about?" Niall asked. "It's about a barber and his many adventures, it's very good and the music is stunning. A classic." Liam replied as he looked through the leaflet. "I heard it's all in Italian." Sophia asked. "Yeah it is." Liam replied. "What? It's in Italian? How are we supposed to understand what's happening?" Louis asked, not realising that he won't know what the hell that were saying. "Just listen to the music and watch, it's all in watching." Liam replied. Suddenly the lights went down as the orchestra started to play. The five looked to the stage, ready to watch the show.

Two hours later, the opera had finished, everyone clapped as the cast took their bows for the audience. Liam and the slaves all clapped as well. Each one had a different reaction to the classic opera. Liam was use to going to many operas and shows, so to him it was just another night of appreciation. Louis had started to get bored during the second half, although he admired the singing, he had no idea what anyone was talking about, so he decided the opera wasn't for him. Sophia was fascinated by the beautiful singing, she could feel herself get emotional over how passionate the singer's were. Niall was fascinated by the language. He loved how stunning the Italian language was and how much emotion it gave out. As for Harry, the poor boy got tired before the show ended. He was too young to understand how the opera worked, but he still enjoyed it overall.

On the drive back home, Liam looked over to his four slaves, it was starting to get very late at night and he knew they would be extremely tired. Harry was nearly fast asleep next to him as the other slaves were all looking like they would fall asleep as well. "Did you all enjoy tonight?" Liam asked, he saw Harry nod before finally going asleep. "It was so beautiful." Sophia said. "I never knew people could write such beautiful music." Liam smiled at Sophia's comments. "I wish I could speak Italian like." Niall said. "Well why don't we do that? We can all learn it if you like." Liam suggested as Niall just nodded. "What about you Louis? Did you like it?" Liam asked. "Yeah it was good, just didn't understand a word they were saying." Louis said, making Liam laugh. "Well as long as you enjoyed it." The master said as he looked out to the window.

When they got home, Liam carried the sleeping Harry in while the other all looked like they were about to fall asleep. He told them to get changed and to get ready for bed. They all obeyed as they went to their rooms. Liam took Harry to his room, undressing the boy and putting him in some warm PJs. He whispered  
goodnight to the boy as he left the room. Liam then went to say goodnight to Niall, promising him that they can both start learning Italian. He then said goodnight to Sophia, talking more about the night and how they enjoyed it.

Liam went to bed by himself that night, knowing how slaves were all ok I'm their own room. He had enjoyed the night himself, he was glad that he took them out, the slaves didn't really go out of the house that much, maybe it was because Liam was so protective of all of them and he didn't want any harm to come to them. Liam thought maybe he should take the slaves out more often, it would be good for them to see more of the world. Hell, he might take them on holiday, just so they could see somewhere new. Liam feel asleep after a little while, thinking of the different places he could take his slaves, it was time for them to see the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
